What can I do?
by kurokonobasketforever
Summary: kuroko harus memutuskan . ga jago bikin summary langsung baca aja yaa ! jgn lupa review
1. Chapter 1

waktu : Setelah pertandingan kaijo melawan seirin dan seirin memenangkannya.

"Pertandingan yang melelahkan"

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan seorang gadis"

"ayoo sellmangattt…akuu akan menangkapp lebound yang adaaa"

"berisik kalian semua ayo kita kembali ke hotel"

"aku ingin bertemuu kurokocchi"

"Kuroko ?"

"ya kuroko senpai,kuroko tetsuya aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"bukan itu maksudku bodoh! bukankah itu kuroko si bocah transparan itu?"ucap kobori sambil menunjuk sosok laki-laki yang terlihat sedang memegang tiap pembatas jalan.

"kurokocchiiiiii …!" ucap si rambut blonde itu dengan semangat begitu mendapati siapa sosok yang dimaksud oleh senpainnya.

"Apa yang kurokocchi lakukan di sini?dimana anggota seirin yang lainnya?"Tanya kise dengan dia berhenti berteriak ketika di dapatinnnya kurokocchi kesayangannya yang tampak begitu kaijo yang lainnya pun langsung menghampiri kise dan anggota seirin itu begitu menyadari raut wajah sang model yang berubah panic."ada apa kise?"Tanya kapten kaijo itu "aku tidak tau senpai tapi kuroko terlihat begitu pucat dan badannya terasa dingin"."kise-kun?"Tanya surai biru itu dengan pelan begitu disadarinnya ada sosok disampingnya."kurokocchi?kau tidak apa-apa ?apa yang terjadi padamu?"."aku tidak apa kise-kun"ucapnya dengan lemah."aku akan menghubungi anggota seirin yang lainnya mungkin mereka sedang mencarimu"kata kasamatsu dengan pelan sambil mengambil gerakannya terhenti begitu jersey yang dikenakannya ditarik secara perlahan."jangan hubungi mereka kasamatsu senpai"ucap kuroko pelan "aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir" lanjutnya lagi .

"Kita harus memberi tahu mereka ,keadaan anak ini terlihat tidak begitu baik"ucap kobori."aku mohon jangan beritahu mereka aku tidak apa-apa"ucap kuroko."sudahlah ayo kita bawa kuroko kehotel kita dulu baru kuta putuskan nanti apa yang akan kita lakukan,berdiri di sini terlalu lama bisa membuat tubuhnya semakin dingin,kise dan moriyama bantu kuroko berjalan"perintah captain mereka yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan dari semua anggota timnya. Kise dan Moriyama membawa kuroko yang terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan begitu perlahan.

**Sesampainnya di hotel**

Kise dan Moriyama segera membawa kuroko ke kamar kise dan meletakkan kuroko yang semakin pucat itu ketengah segera mengambil air hangat untuk diminumkan ke bocah biru itu."Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kuroko?"ucap kasamatsu perlahan sambil membantu kuroko minum."apa kurokocchi harus pergi ke rumah sakit"ucap sang model dengan khawatir sambil melihat temannya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan"."Tidak perlu kise-kun aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan ini sudah biasa aku alami"ucap kuroko yang langsung dihentikannya begitu disadarinnya dirinnya telah membuka rahasia yang seharusnya tidak dia beritahukan."Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi kuroko?"Tanya moriyama dengan sedikit mendesak."sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong kuroko,sebelum aku menelepon hyuga dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi sekarang"ucap kasamatsu dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

Kuroko menghela napasnya dengan perlahan dia merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuannya dari angggota tidak mau ia harus menceritakannya atau semua anggota kaijo akan memberitahu seirin tentang keadannya sekarang dan itu akan semakin menyusahkan dirinnya."ini yang biasa aku alami setelah menggunakan ignite pass lebih dari satu otot kaki dan punggungku akan terbebani dengan tekanan yang dialami selama aku melakukan ignite aku melakukan hal itu lebih dari satu kali maka inilah yang ini tidak akan lama dan akan segera sembuh."terangg kuroko dengan pelan menunggu jawaban dari semua anggota kaijo yang terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasan kuroko.

"aku punya 2 pertannyaan yang harus kamu jawab dengan jujur kuroko!dan pastikan kamu tidak berbohong untuk menjawabnya"ucap kasamatsu tenang ,dibalik ketekanan suarannya terdapat sebuah perintah terlebih lagi ucapannya disertai dengan tatapan matannya yang tajam.

Kuroko Pov

Kasamatsu terlihat semakin mirip Akashi apa bila dia berbicara seperti tidak punya pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepalaku untuk menyanggupi perintahnya."Yang pertama apa anggota seirin tau tentang hal ini? dan yang kedua apabila keadaan ini terus menerus dibiarkan apa efeknya"ucap suara disebrang semakin sakit mendengar pertanyaannya haruskah aku menjawab pertannyan kedua yang pasti jawaban itu akan membuat semua orang merasa tatap mata mantan teman SMP ku yang terlihat meminta jawaban ,aku memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya."semua anggota seirin tidak tahu ,aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir dan aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat untuk seirin pertanyaan kedua…aku tidak tahu secara pasti yang aku tahu waktu awal aku merasa sakit ini aku mencoba bertannya kepada dokter dirumah sakit dan mereka mengatakan mungkin saja aku tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi apabila aku menggunakan pass ini secara berlabihan" ucap kuroko sambil memejamkan mata

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW :**

"semua anggota seirin tidak tahu ,aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir dan aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat untuk seirin pertanyaan kedua…aku tidak tahu secara pasti yang aku tahu waktu awal aku merasa sakit ini aku mencoba bertannya kepada dokter dirumah sakit dan mereka mengatakan mungkin saja aku tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi apabila aku menggunakan pass ini secara berlabihan" ucap kuroko sambil memejamkan mata

_"Kuroko-san aku tidak tahu apa yang anda kerjakan,tapi apapun itu saya meminta anda untuk anda terbebani terlalu lama dalam jangka waktu yang pendek mungkin hanya akan terasa sakit yang tidak permanen tetapi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang anda bisa mengalami kelumpuha otot karena kerja otot yang berlebihan dan terus menerus."ucap dokter dalam rumah sakit Endo tersebut_

Kuroko kembali teringat pemeriksaannya dulu dan hal ini membuat hatinnya begitu sakit.

Umum Pov

Semua anggota kaijo tampak begitu terkejut terhadap perkataan pemain bayangan tersebut mereka tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini kuroko menanggung hal seberat ini,bahkan Kise telah meneteskan liquid bening dari matannya mengingat telah berkali-kali kuroko menggunakan pass tersebut untuk menyelamatkan tim nya tapi justru pass itulah juga yang bisa menghancurkannya,Kise merasa sedih karena tidak bisa melindungi mantan teman setimnya dan instrukturnya di teiko Pemuda ini mengetahuinnya ia akan pastikan kuroko untuk berhenti menggunakan pass lain dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan kise reaksi dari anggota lainnya pun tidak jauh Yukio kaptai Tim kaijo tidak habis piker dengan pemuda kecil di hadapannya ini.

kasamatsu Pov

"Kamu harus menghentikan semua ini kuroko tetsuya"Ucap kasamatsu dengan tegas. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata pemuda biru di ia merasa harus melakukanyadi dalam hatinnya yang paling dalam ia merasa harus melindungi pemain bayangan ini."tidak senpai aku tidak akan membutuhkan pass tersebut resiko itu bisa aku pikirkan nanti tapi kemenangan harus saat ini seirin tidak akan apa-apa sakit yang ada hanya akan sebentar dan aku tidak akan melakukan pass itu secara berlebihan dan aku akan masih dapat bermain basket"ucap kuroko dengan bisa melihat ketegasan di mata nya,tapi aku harus bertindak aku tau bahwa semua janjinnya adalah kebohongan aku tahu bahwa dia akan melakukan pass itu secara berlebihan apabila seirin memintannya,setelah ini seirin akan bertanding melawan rakuzan dan seirin akan bergantung pada kuroko secara lebih dari pada pertandingan sebelumnya karena dirinnya tahu bahwa kuroko harus melawan mantan kaptainnya di teiko itu berarti kuroko harus bekerja keras."Apa kamu pikir apabila seirin tahu apa yang terjadi maka mereka akan membiarkanmu menggunakan pass itu lagi?"Tanya kasamatsu ."Kamu akan memberitahu seirin?"Tanya kobori yang duduk disamping kasamatsu dengan setengah berbisik."aku akan memberitahu seirin apabila aku harus melakukannya"balas kasamatsu sambil melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah kuroko."Senpai jangan lakukan ini seirin membutuhkan aku dan mereka membutuhkan ignite pass,aku mohon senpai"ucapnya berlahan.

Umum Pov

Kuroko segera memaksa kakinnya untuk berdiri dan melangkah "aku harus pulang senpai besok aku harus latihan untuk final terimakasih untuk pertolongannya tadi."Dia segera melangkahkan kakinnya dengan cepat tidak menghiraukan panggilan kise yang terdengan merengek .Langkahnya berhenti begitu dilihatnya Kasamtsu berdiri dihadapannya menghalangi pintu hotel tempat dia berada."duduk"ucap kasamats pelan tapi terdengar penuh penekanan "aku belum selesai bicara"sambungnya dia mematung "aku harus pulang senpai kumohon"ucapnya kasamatsu pun habis ia menarik tangan pemuda bayangan ini dengan pelan dan menariknya menuju tempat teman setimnya masih berada dan mendudukan kuroko disamping menundukkan matannya menatap mata biru langit yang membuat dirinnya merasa tenang."Kuroko dengar aku memiliki 2 pilihan untuk pertama aku ingin kamu berhenti bermain menggunakan ignite pass selamannya dan yang kedua pindah ke kaijo setelah pertandingan wintercup berakhir dan kami semua yang akan mengwasimu."kuroko terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh captain kaijo orang diruangan itu terlihat terkejut dengan pilihan yang diutarakan captain kaijo itu.

kuroko Pov

Aku terkejut mendengar pilihan yang kasamatsu senpai ajukan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana apabila aku harus mengambil pilihan pertama makaitu berarti aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan rakuzan dan membuat Akashi ku bermain basket akan berakhir tanpa hasil apa yang aku lakukan selama ini tidak ada tahu apabila aku mengambil pilihan yang pertama dan tidak menjalankannya aku tahu bahwa nanti kaijo akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat ku tidak bisa bermain basket selamannya mungkin mereka akan memberitahu semua orang tentang hal ini termasuk keluargaku dan pastinnya semua orang disekitarku akan melarang ku menggunakan ignite pass bahkan mungkin mereka akan memintaku berhenti karena takut aku akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk untuk pilihan yang kedua itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan seirin dan kagami."jadi apa pilihanmu?"Tanya orang dihadapanku lagi."aku akan ikut ke kaijo"ucapku pelan sambil mengalihkan mataku menolak untuk menatap mata orang di bisa melihat semua orang dihadapanku terkejut .Pilihan ini aku pilih karena aku harus mengalahkan Akashi aku harus membawa GoM untuk aku berhenti tidak ada gunannya usaha aku selama ini meskipun ini berarti aku harus menghianati seirin ."Pilihan yang bijak baiklah setelah melawan rakuzan kami akan mengunjungimu karena aku tahu kamu akan kesakitan seperti hari istirahatlah di sini kamu bisa tidur dengan kise dan ingat ini adalah keputusan final .kuroko dengar kami semua di sini ingin melindungimu dan ini untuk masa depanmu hubungi orang tuamu dan bilang kamu tidak pulang mala pergi dulu kekamar kami,selamat malam"

umum Pov

kasamatsu dan anggota lainnya keluar dari kamar kise dan berjalan kekamarnya masing-masing."Kasamatsu apa ini benar?bukan berarti aku tidak suka kuroko bergabung dengan kami tapi apa kamu tidak membuatnya sedih?"Tanya Moriyama dengan pelan."tidak Moriyama keputusan kasamatsu benar,dia akan hancur jika bermain di seirin karena seirin tidak tahu hal ini dan akan meminta kuroko untuk melakukan pass itu berlebihan,dan aku tahu kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena pemain seirin itu adalah teman yang berharga untuk Ace kita,apabila hal buruk terjadi bisa dipastikan Kise tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinnya karena tidak bisa melindungi temannya karena dia telah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya."Ucap kobori mantap."Ya itu yang aku pikirkan selain itu aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin melindungi kuroko"mendengar ucapan kasamatsu anggota yang lain diam dan menyetujuinnya melihat pemuda itu membuat mereka semua ingin melindungi kuroko entah karena apa."uwooo sellmangattt "ucap hayakawa yang lansung dihadiahi tendangan oleh Kasamatsu.

**di Kamar Kise**

"kurokocchi apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Ya kise aku yakin ini keutusan yang terbaik,aku ingin membawa kalian kembali meskipun aku harus menggunakan ignite pass dan masuk ke kaijo"ucap kuroko pelan sambil tersenyum."kurokocchii aku akan melindungimuu aku janjii"ucap kise sambil memeluk pemain bayangan di kuroko melayang mengingat ingat ucapan dokter itu

"_selain itu hal ini bisa terjadi karena dari awalak kuroko-san pernah mengalami cedera otot yang berbahaya cedera yang menyerang system saraf,mungkin kuroko-san pernah terjatuh dan saat anda terjatuh mungkin saja hantaman yang keras mengenai salah satu organ penting dan cedera itu memberikan dampak yang cukup buruk karena cedera itu bisa membuat kuroko-san lumpuh dan merusak system saraf yang berarti kuroko-san dapat meninggal tenang hal itu tidak akan terjadi apabila kuroko-san tidak melakukan kegiatan yang _ _meminta kerja otot yang secara berlebihan"_

Ucapan dokter it uterus berputar itu berarti dirinnya tidak bisa bermain basket,dan ia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini karena ia begitu mencintai basket sekalipun itu harus membuat dirinnya kehilangan segalannya.

"ada apa kurokocchi?aku senang kita bisa bermain basket bersama lagi "ucap kise dengan penuh semangat yang membuat kuroko tersenyum."ya aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temanku juga apabila mereka tahu semuannya "ucapnya dalam hati"ayo kita tidur kise-kun "ucap kuroko yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan oleh pemuda kuning itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu :setelah seirin Vs rakuzan dan seirin memenangkan pertandingan itu;

Setelah pertandingan melawan Rakuzan kuroko langsung merasa sakit yang begitu parah dia sengaja pergi dari ruang ganti seirin karena ia tidak ingin para anggota seirin memegang punggung dan kakinnya yang terasa semakinn sakit ia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan dirinnya untuk berdiri dan ia hanya bisa terduduk sambil merintih kesakitan.

**Ruang ganti Seirin**

Seperti yang diucapkannya malam itu kali ini Kasamatsu dan seluruh anggota kaijo pergi untuk mencari kuroko."Dimana kurokocchi?"Tanya kise pada anggota seirin yang langsung dihadiahi gelenngan kepala oleh anggota seirin."Sial ! "ucap kasamatsu yang langsung berlari yang langsung diikuti oleh anggota kaijo yang lainnnya mencari peman bayangan itu ,dia lupa bahwa kuroko menggunakan ignite pass lebih dari satu kali dan saat ini ia pasti kesakitan.

Jauh di sana seluruh anggota kaijo bisa melihat pemuda biru langit itu meringkuk kesakitan mereka semakin cepat menghampiri pemuda itu."kuroko kamu tidak apa?"ucap Moriyama dengan khawatir sambil memegang pundak yang bergetar di hadapannya."Kita harus membawannya pergi sebelum ada yang melihatnya"perintah kasamatsu yang membantu pemuda kecil itu berdiri.

"ryouta?sebuah kebetulan apa ini?"Ucap suara disebrang sana yang membuat seluruh anggota kaijo terdiam melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya."Sial kenapa harus saat seperti ini ! kobori dan Hayakawa gantikan aku membawa kuroko dan Moriyama tutupi kuroko bersama aku dengan Kise bertingkahlah dengan tenang."Titah captain kaijo itu. "akashi-cchi halo"ucap kise sedikit hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kise yang tidak bisa bertingkah biasa saja di depan mantan kaptainnya perlu dia akui bahwa aura yang diberikan Akashi membuat semua orang akan ketakutan."Aku dan timku akan pulang"ucap Akashi datar di dalam hatinnya ia menyadari bahwa mantan anggota timnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."Kau mau membuat sebuah pengakuan ryouta?"ucap Akashi dengan seringai yang membuat siapa saja akan diam."hoii berhentilah membuat timku ketakutan"ucap kasamatsu tidak tahan dengan situasi saat ini,Ia melihat dibelakangnya kuroko terduduk terdiam menahan sakit bersama anggota yang lainnya berusaha menutupinnya."baiklah aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa ryouta"ucap Akashi melangkahkan kakinnya dan diikuti oleh seluruh anggota rakuzan .

**Akashi PoV**

Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku mengatakan hal tidak baik dan aku tahu ryouta tahu jawabannya,aku ingin memaksannya sekarang juga tapi kondisi tubuhku tidak baik untuk melakukan hal kekelahan dari pertandingan seirin ini membuat aku begitu mengalahkan rakuzan dan tetsuyamematahkan anggapan bahwa aku selalu ya aku teringat pemuda bayangan itu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang apa dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan anggota nya yang lain.

**Umum PoV**

Akashi melihat kebelakang dan ia sempat melihat sosok surai biru yang ada dipikirannya tadi berada di tengah-tengah anggota kaijo yang lainnya "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "pikir Akashi tapi ia memutuskan tidak memedulikannya."untung dia tidak melihat kuroko di memang menakutkan sekarang aku mengerti kise kenapa kamu begitu menghormatinnya"ucap kobori."Kita tidak perlu membahas itu kamu mendengarkan aku?"ucap kasamatsu."senpai rasannya sakit"ucap kuroko pelan,kali ini rasa sakitnya terasa sangat menyakitkan dari biasannya."kurokocchi..hiks aku harus bagaimana"."kuroko dengarkan aku mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membuat kamu merasakan hal ini lagi kami semua akan melindungi kamu .Kamu mengerti dan sekarang tahan dirimu untuk tetap sadar kami akan membawa kamu pergi"ucap kasamatsu pelan sambil mengelus surai biru yang sekarang terlihat tenang setelah mendengar kata-kata itu kasamatsu di bantu anggota yang lainnya berusaha membawa kuroko dengan hati-hati seolah-olah pemain bayangan ini adalah orang yang begitu berharga entah apa yang mereka rasakan mereka semua baru bertemu dengan pemuda ini beberapa kali tapi mereka ingin melindungi pemuda ini karena dia terlihat sangat membawa tubuh kuroko yang leemah ke tempat penginapan mereka dan membaringkan kuroko dengan hati-hati membuka jersey seirin yang dikenakanya dan mengoleskan salep anti sakit untuk mengobati lukannya."kise,moriyama dan kobori pergi dan bilang pada semua anggota seirin bahwa kuroko baik-baik saja dan hayakawa bilang pada pelatih bahwa kami akan kembali berlatih 3 hari lagi"ucap kasamatsu yang langsung dijalankan oleh anggota mengelus surai biru itu dengan begitu lembut kuroko berusaha membuka matannya "senpai terima kasih,maaf aku telah sangat merepotkan kalian"."berhenti berkata begitu kuroko sekarang istirahatlah"balas kasamatsu yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan oleh kuroko,tidak berapa lama kuroko terlelap dan terdengar nafas teratur yang menandakan bahwa pemain bayangan ini teleh tidur."Jangan ambil semuannya,aku ingin bermain bersama semuannya tolong jangan ambil semuannya"igau kuroko yang membuat kasamatsu yang berada di sebelahnya merasa kaget dan juga sedih ucapan kuroko barusan membuat kasamatsu ingin melindungi pemuda ini dengan apapun mengelus rambut kuroko untuk menenangkan pemain di dianggap tenang kasamtsu mengambil teleponnya dan menelepon pelatihnya.

"pelatih tolong buatkan surat pindahan untuk siswa bernama kuroko tetsuya secepatnya"ucap kasamatsu dalam tahu dia sangat egois tapi dia tidak memedulikannya membicarakannya dengan pelatih kaijo tersebut ia kembali kesamping tempat tidur kaijo sangat senang dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh captain tim kaijo tersebut bagaimana tidak ia punya 2 anggota GoM."maafkan aku tapi aku harus melakukannya entah kenapa aku ingin membawa kamu disisi kaijo agar kami bisa melindungi kamu"bisik kasamatsu di samping kuroko sambil menatap wajah damai dari pemain bayangan tersebut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Typo berantakan,aru pertama kali buat fanfic .please review yaa! update kilat ! **_

_**Pairing : kuroko x kasamatsu **_

_**rating sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah**_

**Seirin **

"Kuroko ada email masuk"

"ah,maaf kagami-kun aku tidak mendengarnya" kuroko membuka ponselnya dan melihat email yang bau saja masuk ke ponselnya

"Kagami-kun aku harus pergi sebentar,bilang pada pelatih aku akan segera menyusul untuk latihan"

"heii..kuroko kau mau kemana!"ucap kagami yang tidak dihiraukan oleh kuroko

**Gerbang seirin**

"kasamatsu-senpai apa yang senpai lakukan di sini?"

"ahh kuroko,aku hanya mau membantumu mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu dan mungkin ada baiknya hari ini aku menemanimu untuk bilang pada seirin ,kamu akan pindah ke kanegawa"

"Senpai kenapa secepat ini?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik kuroko,kalian juga sudah memenangkan wintercup dan tidak ada alasan kamu harus berada lebih lama di seirin,semakin lama kamu pindah maka kamu akan semakin susah untuk beradaptasi di ayo antarkan aku menuju ruang kepala sekolah"

Kuroko hanya bisa mengikuti kasamatsu dalam tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melawan captain kaijo yang satu ini,sama seperti Akashi dia adalah orang yang ingin perkataannya selalu dituruti.

Selang beberapa lama mereka telah menyelesaikan segala urusan mereka di kuroko akan segera pindah di bantu oleh Kasamatsu senpai yang akan membantunnya membereskan barang-barang nya di kembali teringat kejadian di ruang basket siang hari.

"_apa maksud semua ini kuroko bestard!"bentak kagami begitu melihat kuroko memberikan surat kepindahannya pada seluruh anggota club_

"_bukankah sudah jelas kagami-kun aku harus pindah ke kaijo"_

"_kuroko ada apa tiba-tiba kamu memutuskan pindah?"Tanya aida dengan mata yang telah basah_

"_Kuroko harus.."ucap kasamatsu yang langsung dipotong oleh kuroko "aku ingin tim yang lebih kuat dan menjamin masa depanku aku ingin mencari tim yang tidak meneggantungkan semuannya pada ku,aku ingin mencari cahaya yang baru"ucap kuroko berbohong .semua anggota seirin tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh kuroko adalah sebuah kebohongan tapi yang mereka bisa lakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan pemain bayangan itu tidak punya hak untuk menahan kuroko tetap berada di seirin._

"_baiklah kuroko kalau itu memang keputusan yang tepat,tapi jangan pernah lupaka seirin dan datanglah berkunjung apabila kamu pergi ke Tokyo"ucap hyuga._

"_baiklah senpai aku pamit dulu"kuroko melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh kasamatsu yang masih memandang kuroko dengan suara kagami yang masih tidak terima dengan keputusan kuroko tapi dihiraukannya begitu saja._

"hei kuroko kenapa kamu harus berbicara sekasar itu pada seirin?"kuroko yang mendengarkan hal itu sontak berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang sadaritadi dia lakukan "aku ingin mereka membenciku,dan tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa"ucap kuroko yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasukkan bajunya tadi yang sempat hanya memandang kuroko dengan bingung namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh."kuroko kamu dapat tinggal di apartemenku sebelum kamu mendapat tempat tinggal dan aku minta jangan membantah untuk hal ini"ucap kasamatsu final yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan kepala dari pemain bayangan itu.

**Apartemen kasamatsu**

Sesampainnya di kanagawa kasamatsu dan kuroko segera menuju keapartemen kasamatsu didominasi dengan warna putih design yang minimalis menambah kemewahan apartemen ini memiliki 2 kamar yang berada bersebelahan dan satu kamar mandi langsung membawa kuroko menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah yang sederhana hanya memiliki satu kasur dan lemari serta memiliki sejumlah rak buku yang berada disebelah lemari dan kamar ini didominasi warna biru muda langit yang membuat kamar ini terasa nyaman.

"kuroko mulai besok kamu akan mulai bersekolah kita akan berangkat bersama dan ini seragammu"ucap kasamatsu sambil menyodorkan sepasang seragam kaijo yang terkesan sangat formal."tidurlah kamu pasti lelah setelah perjalanan tadi"lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan kuroko di kamar tersebut.

Keesokan paginnya kuroko bangun lebih cepat dari biasannya ,dia masih belum terbiasa tinggal di tempat yang bukan tempat dia memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah setelah memakai seragam kaijo dia keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan di sana ia melihat kasamatsu telah berada di meja makan siap untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinnya.

"Pagi senpai"ucap kuroko yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan kepala "makanlah kuroko aku telah menyiapkan sarapanmu"

"terima kasih senpai" keheningan lagi-lagi menghampiri mereka berdua sampai keheningan itu terpecah ketika bel apartemen kasamatsu berbunyi "aku yang akan membukakannya kamu lanjutkan makannya"ucap kejauhan kuroko bisa mendengar suara tamu yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini "kurokochiiiiii…."ucap suara itu nyaring dan bisa dipastikan siapa yang pirang itu segera menghampiri kuroko tercintannya untuk memberikan pelukan selamat pagi yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan oleh senpainya di sekolah "kenapa kau menendangku senpai"

"apa yang kamu lakukan di sini kise?datang pagi-pagi dan membuat sebuah keributan"

"aku hanya ingin berangkat bersekolah bersama kurokocchi aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasa tidal enak di sekolahan nanti"

"aku bisa menemaninya nanti kise"ucap kasaamatsu yang tidak dihiraukan oleh kise yang sibuk berbicara dengan mantan teman setimnya tersebut

"kurokocchi kenapa kamu harus tinggal di sini?tinggalah bersama ku di rumahku "

"kise-kun berhentilah memelukku aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"kise lepaskan kuroko dan segeralah berangkat sebelum kita semua terlambat"

"hai hai"ucap kise dengan malas

**kaijo**

"kurokocchi aku sudah memberi tahu semuannya tentang kepindahanmu kemari dan mereka sepertinnya tidak senang"ucapan kise membuat kuroko berhenti berjalan

_kise baru pulang dari latihan basketnya dan dia langsung merebahkan dirinnya di kasur kesayangannya pikirannya melayang kepada senpainya tadi "kise ini kasamatsu tolong bilangkan pada pelatih aku tidak bisa berlatih hari ini"ucap captain nya di sebrang telepon."ada apa senpai?apa senpai sakit?"."tidak kise aku menjemput kuroko " terdengar helaan nafas di sebrang sana "apaaa?"teriakan sang model yang membuat kasamtsu harus menjauhkan teleponnya "kurokocchi akan pindah hari ini benarkah senpai?"Pertanyaan kise tidak terjawab karena kasamatsu segera mematikan pulang dari latihan sore kise segera mengabari mantan anggotanya di teiko tentang kepindahan kuroko menuju kaijo tapi tidak ada satupun dari mantan teman setimnya yang merespon secara mereka semua menuduh kise berbuat curang dalam membuat kuroko pindah ke kaijo,bahkan Akashi berjanji datang ke kaijo untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ini membuat kise sedih karena mantan anggotannya tidak ada yang mempercayainna._

"hei kise"ucap kuroko yang membuat kise melupakan lamunannya tadi

"ada apa kurokocchi?"

"kita telah sampai di kelas"

Hari itu berjalan lancar seperti biasa semua orang menerima kehadiran kuroko dengan baik apalagi begitu mereka mengetahui bahwa kuroko adalah anggota tim basket seirin yang berhasil memenangkan kejuaran winter istirahat siang ponsel kise dan kuroko berbunyi dan itu adalah email dari mantan captain nya

**tbc review !**


	5. Chapter 5

_review : Hari itu berjalan lancar seperti biasa semua orang menerima kehadiran kuroko dengan baik apalagi begitu mereka mengetahui bahwa kuroko adalah anggota tim basket seirin yang berhasil memenangkan kejuaran winter cup_

7 hari telah berlalu sejak kepindahan kuroko di -hari ia jalani dengan lancar berkat bantuan kasamatsu dan dan anggota kaijo yang ini latihan tim basket lebih berat dari biasannya,kuroko sudah tidak pernah menggunakan ignite pass berkat perintah kasamatsu yang tidak terbantahkan.

kuroko Pov

hari ini latihan terasa begitu berat badanku seperti tidak bisa berkompromi dengan latihan ini,apa ini sudah waktunnya ?sudah waktunnya aku harus berhenti dari basket olahraga yang begitu aku harus aku? aku larut dalam lamunanku sampai aku mendengar suara pintu ruang ganti dibuka dan aku bisa melihat sosok kasamatsu-senpai yang berjalan mendekatiku "hei kamu sudah mau pulang kuroko?ayo kita pulang bersama-sama"aku bisa mendengar suarannya yang tegas dan setelah mengatakannya dia membuka jersey yang dikenakannya dan menggantinnya dengan seragam sekolah,aku bisa melihat otot-otot yang menegang sehabis latihan dan entah kenapa melihatnya begitu membuat semburat merah muncul di kenapa kasamatsu senpai terlihat begitu menawan sekarang rambut nya yang setengah basah dan ototnya yang menegang menambah pesona dari senpai yang satu berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahku dan kembali berkonsentrasi mengganti pakaianku .Tapi lagi-lagi rasa sakit kembali menjalar ditubuhku semakin sakit sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya terutama kaki dan punggungku ,aku berusaha berdiri dan menahannya agar kasamatsu senpai tidak mengetahuinnya aku tidak ingin merepotkannya aku sudah terlalu banyak tubuh ini tidak bisa berkompromi sekarang rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar menuju kepalaku akhirnya tubuhku ambruk di depan loker ruang bajukuaku memegang kepalaku yang semakin sakit aku bisa melihat kasamatsu senpai terlihat panik dan segera menghampiriku .

umu Pov

"kuroko apa yang terjadi kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya kasamatsu begitu panic begitu dilihatnya kouhai nya terduduk pikir panjang ia segera menggendong kuroko ala bridal style menuju korsi di ruang loker mendudukan kasamatsu dengan kepala kuroko masih berada di bisa melihat wajah kurokoyang semakin memucat dan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan sakit serta air mata yang perlahan keluar dari masih memegang kepalannya yang masih tidak mau berhenti untuk berdenyut kesakitan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi –jadi membuat kuroko meremas kepalannya lebih keras yang melihat hal itu menahan tangan kuroko di sisi tubuhnya tidak mau tangan itu melukai kepala junior kesayangannya kuroko terus memberontak membuat kasamatsu kewalahan dan akhirnya ia membalik posisi tubuhnya dimana kuroko berada dibawahnya dan dia mengelus kepala kuroko dengan begitu lembut berusaha menenangkan sambil satu tangannya menahan tangan kuroko yang daritadi belum dia berusaha membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat kuroko aman.

Lama kelamaan kuroko merasa rasa sakit itu telah memudar .Kasamatsu yang melihat junior dibawahnya telah melemah melepaskan tangan ang daritadi ditahannya menarik perlahan kuroko untuk duduk dan mulai memeluk kuroko dengan begitu kepala kuroko yang menguasai mereka hanya deru nafas yang terdengar dari keduannya

"kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga"ucap kasamtsu yang akhirna memecah keheningan diantara keduannya

"tidak senpai aku tidak apa-apa dan aku tidak mau kerumah sakit aku mohon"

"tidak kuroko tolong sekali ini saja turuti kemauanku "wajah kasamatsu terlihat begitu sedih dan hal itu membuat kuroko akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan senpainnya itu meskipun nanti rahasiannya harus terbongkar.

Setelah melihat jawaban kuroko akhirnya kasamatsu membawa kuroko kerumah sakit sesampainnya di sana kuroko langsung diperiksa oleh dokter dan dokter itu meminta kuroko untuk melakukan pemeriksaan organ akhirnya melakukan pemeriksaan tersebut dan hasilnya baru akan muncul beberapa hari itu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen kasamatsu,kuroko terlalu lelah untuk hari ini karena ia tahu mungkin sudah waktunnya.

Keesokan paginnya ponsel kuroko bergetar dan ia membaca email yang baru saja masuk

**From : Akashi Seijuurou**

**To : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subject : perintah**

**Aku berada di kelaangan dekat kaijo pada pukul 2 tidak menerima penolakan dan kalian tahu hal itu.**

kuroko hanya menghela napas mengetahui bahwa perintah captain nya itu harus di merapikan emua peralatan sekolahnya kuroko pergi menuju meja makan dan memakan srapannya bersama kasamatsu dihadapannya "senpai hari ini aku akan pulang larut malam,Akashi datang dan dia ingin menemui ku"

"Akashi? captain GoM?ah baiklah tapi jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku segera"

"baiklah senpai terima kasih"


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinnya menuju lapangan yang dimaksud oleh Akashi disanadilihatnya kise yang telah duduk dengan sedikit malas

"kurokocchi?jadi kamu juga dipanggil kesini?ada urusan apa Akashi memanggil kita kemari"

sebelum kuroko sempatmenjawab sebuah suara menginterupsi dari kejauhan

"bukan hanya kalian berdua tapi seluruh anggota GoM juga hadir di sini"ungkap sosok berambut merah yang datang diikuti oleh sosok tinggi berambut ungu dan laki-laki hijau yang membawa senter yang merupakan benda keberuntungannya hari ini serta diikuti laki-laki berkuit gelap berambut biru yang tidak bisa berhenti menguap.

"Akashi-cchi kenapa kita semua dikumpulkan di sini?"

"kau tidak suka ryouta?dan lama tidak berjumpa tetsuya" mendengar jawaban dari Akashi kise langsung membungkam mulutnya

"ya Akashi-kun "

"Banyak yang aku ingin bicarakan sehingga aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini tapi yang utama ini tentang kau tetsuya"

"apa yang tidak kamu ketahui Akashi-kun ?bukankah kamu mengetahui segalannya?"

"kenapa kamuu pindah ke kaijo"pertanyaan itu sontak mengubah raut wajah kise tidak jauh berbeda dengan anggota lain yang kaget atas pertanyaan mantan captain mereka,tapi mereka juga penasran tentang jwaban yang akan diberikan oleh kuroko.

"tidak ada alasan khusus,aku hanya bosan dan aku ingin mencari tim yang bagus untuk masa depanku"balas kuroko

"ya kamu sepenuhnya berbohong tetsuya kamu tahu bahwa aku selalu benar dan aku tahu semuannya untuk menjadi pembonong kamu terlihat kalau kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku aku mungkin bisa menannyakannya pada ryouta ia pasti tahu jawabanya"ucap Akashi yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kise yang telah gemetar ketakutan

"apa yang harus aku katakann tolong aku kurokocchi"teriak kise dalam hati

"Tidak perlu Akashi-kun jawabannya memang seperti itu dan tolong jangan masuk terlalu jauh dalam urusan pribadiku"ucap kuroko tegas yang langsung dihadihi tatapan tajam dari mata berbeda warna dihadapannya.

"baiklah kalian semua ayo berhenti dan ayo kitabermain sudah tidak lama tidak bermain bersama benarkan tetsu?

"oha-asa mengatakan bahwa Virgo berada di urutan keatas dan cancer harus mengikuti perintah virgo jadi ayo kita bermain"

"mine-chin aku ingin makan snack"

"baiklah ayo kita bermain bagaimana tetsuya?"

"ah baiklah"jawab kuroko pelan ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak enak dari pagi tadi tapi dia tidak bisa menolak karena hanya akan membuat Akashi semakin curiga.

GoM bermain 3 on 3 dimana Akashi,midorima dan murasakibara dan kuroko,aomine dan saatnya dimana kuroko menjaga Akashi Akashi menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan tetsuya ia bermain lebih lambat dan untuk waktu permain yang sebentar keringat kuroko terlihat terlalu berlebihan tapi dia tidak mau langsung menanyakannya karena hanya akan membuat yang lain menjadi khawatir "kenapa kamu tidak mengeluarkan ignite passmu hari ini?"Tanya Akashi sewaktu kuroko sedang menjagannya kuroko kaget dengan pertanyaan Akashi tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkujatannya tapi terlambat karena akshi telah menangkap keterkejutan itu dan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang disembuyikan oleh pemain bayangan yang berada tidak jauh dari kuroko kaget mendengar pertanyaan Akashi karena ia tahu hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Akashi dan memilih untuk berlari mengejar bola yang baru saja di pass oleh yang terlalu lama membuat tubuh kuroko mengalami kesakitan itu lagi,sewaktu mereka telah selesai bermain kuroko berusaha untuk berdiri menjauhi diri dari teman-temannya karena tidak mau mereka melihat kuroko terlambat sudah tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan dan pandangannya menjadi gelap beruntung Akashi segera menahan tubuh mungil itu selesai bermain Akashi telah menyadari bahwa tubuh kecil itu terlihat berkeringat dingin dan gemetar lalu Akashi menyadari bahwa tubuh pemain teiko ke 15 itu kehilangan keseimbangannya untung saja Akashi sempat menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum terjatuh ketanah dan hal itu sontak membuat anggota yang lain panic dan akhirnya membawa tubuh pemuda itu menuju apartemen Akashi yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Disisi lain kasamatsu yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit tempat dia dan kuroko memeriksakan keadaanya kasamatsu segera pergi kerumah sakit awal mendaftar di situ kasamatsu menjadi nama walli yang di tulis kuroko dalam formulir rumah sakit jadi wajar saja apabila kasamatsu yang di telepon rumah sakit itu,setelah mendapat surat itu kasamatsu segera membacannya dan ia pun kehilangan tenagannya melihat hasil yang ditemukan

"ya penyakit yang biasa terjadi pada atlet main kuroko-san untuk berhenti sebelum kita harus kehilangan dirinnya"

Kata-kata dokter itu seperti hantaman keras di kepala kasamatsu ia berjalan linglung dan mendudukannya di kursi koridor rumah sakit "kenapa harus begini .kenapa harus dia lagi?"segala pikiran terus berkecamuk sampai dering telepon membuyarkannya

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

"kasamatsusenpaikurokopingsanbagaimanainiapayangharusakulakukanakutakut"ucap suara di sebrang sana

"berbicaralah lebih pelan kise aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan "

"Kuroko pingsan senpai aku takut"

"apa? dimana dia "

"apartemen Akashi kun senpai di sebelah lapangan tempat kita bisa berlatih"

"aku kesana tunggu dan jaga dia baik-baik" pikiran kasamatsu kacau ia berlari menuju apartemen Akashi dia tidak tau telah berapa orang yang ditabrak nya pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk surai biru yang menjadi kesayangannya akhir-akhir di apartemen Akashi aomine membukakkan pintu untuk kasmatsu dan dia langsung menerobos menuju kamar yang kuroko tempati di sana dilihatnya Akashi dan midorima duduk di samping kuroko tanpa memedulikan 2 makhluk yang lain kasamtsu segera menghampiri kuroko .ia memegang tangan kuroko yang terasa dingin dan mengelus kepala dihadapannya dengan yang melihat hal itu merasa aneh karena sikap kasamatsu yang terkesan berlebihan

"bangun kuroko hei,jangan membuatku takut"bisiknya di telinga kouhai nya

"senpai"ucap kuroko pelan

"maaf bisa aku bicara dengan kuroko hanya berdua?"pinta kasamatsu pada Akashi dan midorima yang langsung disetujui oleh keduannya

"mereka berdua aneh"ucap midorima yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan kepala oleh Akashi saat mereka telah sampai diruang tamu

"bagaimana dengan kurokocchi akashicchi?"

"senpaimu sedang berbicara dengannya dan ryouta kau tahu sesuatu dank au hutang penjelasan"

**di dalam kamar**

"kuroko hasil pemeriksaanmu telah keluar aku telah mengambilnyakamu ingin melihatnya?"

"aku sudah tau hasilnya senpai"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku sudah tau bahwa aku harus berhenti bermain basket"

"kamu tau?kamu menyembunyikan semuannya dari kami semua kenapa kamu melakukan ini kuroko?"bentak kasamatsu ia menghentakkan bahu kuroko keras membuat kuroko meringis kesakitan

"maafkan aku senpai aku mohon"

perlahan kasamatsu melepas pegangannya dibahu kuroko ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam berusaha mengontrol emosi yang mendengar isakan tangisan disebelahnya

"jangan menangis kuroko"

"maafkan aku senpai aku mohon"melihat kuroko yang terlihat begiturapuh ia meringkus tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya .ya dia telah memaafkan kuroko karena dia tahu bahwa yang dirasakuroko lebih berat dari apa yang dirasa oleh dirinnya

"aku akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang berjanjilah untuk memberitahukan semuannya"bisik kasamatsu di telinga kuroko,ia berusaha menenangkan kuroko yang masih terisak mengecup ringan kepala di yang dirasakan oleh kasamatsu mungkin tidak jauh beda dengan yang dirasakan kuroko saat bersama senpainya yang satu ini ia merasa tenang dan satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa ia menyayangi senpai yang memeluknya saat ini.

"senpai aku ingin pulang"bisik kuroko pelan

mendengar ucapan kuroko kasamatsu segera menggendong kuroko bridal style dan berjalan pintu dibuka seluruh anggota GoM melihat kuroko digendogan kasamatsu

"tetsu kau sudah tidak apa-apa"

"aomine-kun aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Kasamatsu membawa kuroko menuju pintu keluar tetapi Akashi menghalangi mereka

"aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membawa tetsuya begitu saja"

"aku captainya dan aku berhak atas kuroko"ucap kasamatsu yang tak kalah sengit

kasamatsu yang melihat Akashi tidak akan menyerah,memberikan kuroko digendongan kise dan mendekati Akashi yang berada di depannya

"kise tolong bawa kuroko kekamarnya sebentar"kse segera menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kasamatsu

"jadi aku akan menjelaskan semuannya karena aku tahu kalian butuh penjelasan"

"bagus kalau kamu mengetahui hal itu"balas Akashi

"kuroko tidak bisa bermain basket lagi dia memiliki penyakit yang apabila ia terus-terusan bermain basket maka kita akan kehilangan dia untuk selamannya"ucap kasamatsu pedih begitu mengingat kejadian di rumah yang ada di ruangan itu kaget mendengar ucapan kasamatsu Akashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut captain kaijo di depannya

"apa ini yang membuat kuroko pindah?"Tanya midorima

"tidak ia pindah karena kami ingin membuat dia berhentimenggunakan ignite pass dan kami bisa menjagannya,setelah menggunakan ignite pass kuroko akan merasa kesakitan kami kaijo mengetahui hal itu dan kami memaksa dia ikut dengan kami agar kami bisa menjagannya"

Pertanyaan Akashi terjawab sudah tapi sekarang pikirannya bukan itu lagi keadaan kuroko menjadi pikirannya sekarang

"apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk tetsuya"ucap Akashi dengan perlahan

"cukup awasi dia dan berikan dia semangat"ucap kasamatsu meninggalkan GoM yang masih dipernuhi dengan pertanyaan

bahkan aomine memukul tembok disebelahnya begitu mengetahui keadaan mantan bayangannya itu,ia marah terutama pada dirinnya sendiri

kasamatsu menuju kamar kuroko "kise aku harus pulang"

"baik senpai jaga kurokocchi dengan baik"ucap kise pelan

kasamatsu bergerak menggendong kuroko yang masih lemah bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun surai biru ini telah terlelap dalam tidurnya

"kise kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi tanyakan pada anggota timmu yang lain aku pulang dlu"

"baik senpai"

Kasamatsu membawa kuroko ke apartemennya dan meletakkan kuroko melihat wajah kuroko yang begitu damai saat tertidur .

**tbc**


End file.
